Between You and Me
by Neon Star
Summary: Bilbo writes Frodo a letter a month or so after Frodo's parents die. Frodo responds. Series
1.

Frodo, (as much as I wish he did!), and Bilbo do not belong to me. They are Tolkien's and only Tolkien's. This is just an innocent series of letters between Frodo and Bilbo. It begins a month or since Frodo's parents died, and continues on. I hope you like it! Please r/r!  
  
Between You and Me  
  
Dear Frodo,  
  
How are you, my boy? All is well here at Bag End. I am looking forward to seeing you again soon. I am even missing you now as it is! You really do keep me on my toes, dear Frodo, and I enjoyed every minute of it. I truly did enjoy spending time with you, even under the sad circumstances I loved your parents very much, and I love you just as much. Please remember that, Frodo, I do not wish to lose you, as I almost did. I will always be there to help you and to love you, no matter what. But enough sad things, for I do not wish to cause you more grief.  
  
What have you been up to? Driving Cousin Brandybuck crazy? I am sure you are! You're growing up to be a fine hobbit lad, and I am sure they are very proud of you. Just as I am, and just as your parents would be.  
  
I have heard that Brandybuck is expecting another young one soon. You must be excited. I can imagine who is going to be stuck with the baby when Lady Brandybuck needs time off. But I am sure you will not mind that.  
  
I think I had better close. By the time you get this, I should be down there to visit. Remember that you are my favorite little nephew.  
  
Your Uncle,  
  
Bilbo 


	2. 

Thanks so much for the reviews! I am so glad you like this story! Here is more!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Uncle Bilbo,  
  
What do you know! You were here the moment I got that letter. I really did miss you while you were gone. I even miss you now though it's been a week or so. As you know, I am doing well. The grief is with me still, but as you told me, it will always be with me. I miss my parents so very much, but I am glad you and the rest of my family are here to help me. It is so hard to remember them without feeling pain and guilt. Thank you for being there to comfort me, Uncle, or I might have died from my grief. But I shall put this aside, as I do not wish to cause you grief.  
  
Cousin BrandyBuck told you about what I did, and he was not happy, as you could see. Was it my fault that the laundry was out? Okay, maybe it was. I did get punished for it, multiple chores, but I learned by that. But of coarse I am driving him nuts.  
  
You might know this now. But I am sooo excited so I will tell you again. The baby was born! His name is Meriadoc BrandyBuck, but I couldn't pronounce the name, and besides, he is the happiest baby that I have ever seen, so I call him Merry. Everyone else is starting to as well. I hope you come to see him! I got to hold him yesterday. I was almost afraid that I was going to break him, since he is so small and delicate. But it worked out fine. I can't wait until he can walk and speak; we are going to have such fun!  
  
What did you mean that I am your favorite nephew? Though I am not your nephew, I am the only one that calls you Uncle! I love you as well, dear Uncle, and am glad that you love me. I better get going, since I still have chores to do.  
  
Your nephew,  
  
Frodo 


	3. 

Dear Frodo,  
  
Goodness! I didn't receive you letter until after I returned from visiting with you. It seems rather funny that since we see each other nearly every two weeks, that we are still writing letters to each other. As if you don't hear enough of me other wise. Oh well, it is a small comfort to me, especially when I cannot be there with you.  
  
So tell me, is everything all right in Brandy Hall and with you? You seemed a bit tired when I visited, and it has me worried. But I am sure Cousin Brandybuck would not let you fall ill under his watch. At least I hope you are well.  
  
How is Merry doing? You are right; he seems to be a very happy baby. He reminds me of you when you were that age. I have a feeling that that you two are going to get into a lot of trouble together, though you don't need any help. This is going to be an amusing time.  
  
Of course, you are not my nephew, but I feel that you are. I love you very much, as if you were my nephew.  
  
Oh, dear, I must finish this up and find a place to hide. It seems that Lobelia is back, and with Lotho no less. Will write later.  
  
Your loving Uncle,  
  
Bilbo 


	4. 

Dear Uncle Bilbo,  
  
I wasn't expecting you to answer me! But I am happy that you did. I never get tired of hearing from you, Uncle, since I miss you all the time. It is a small comfort to me as well to keep in touch with you, even through letters.  
  
Merry and everyone is fine. He is growing really fast, and even started to crawl! I can't wait till he can walk, but Cousin Esmeralda said it would be a while. Oh well, he still is the happiest baby in the whole Shire and BrandyBuck Hall. We are going to be the greatest friends!  
  
I was like that? Maybe when you visit, you can tell me more.  
  
I better finish up now. I love you too, Uncle.  
  
Your Nephew,  
  
Frodo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Bilbo,  
  
I am sending this with Frodo's letter because I know he won't tell you because he doesn't want you to worry. As you noticed, he was tired during your last visit a week ago. We found out after you left that he is sick, very sick in fact. He had barely the strength to write you the letter in the first place. I know that he doesn't wish for you to worry, but it would do him good if you come when you can. It may help him recover faster, but the healer tells us that the illness can turn either way. Please come quickly.  
  
Your Cousin,  
  
Saradoc 


	5. 

Dear Frodo,  
  
My dear boy, why didn't you tell me you were sick? When I heard, I immediately dropped everything and came. I know you wish me not to worry about you, but I worry about you when you are well.  
I feel foolish writing this letter while I am sitting by your bed, watching you labor for breath. But if I do not, I feel I may go crazy. It scares me, Frodo, that I may lose you. The healer said that you may not make it, or that you may suffer long term from this. Oh, my dear dear beloved boy, my son, it pains my heart to see you and know that I may lose you. Here I am, watching you struggle to breath, while the fever is running through your blood. I would rather face Smaug again or even Gollum, before I let you suffer! But it is not for me to decide. You must fight, Frodo, please. It is not only for me, but also for your little cousin Merry, and everyone, but most importantly, yourself. Fight, you are too young to leave this world, as scary and unpredictable as it is at times.  
  
Please, Frodo, open your eyes. You can do it, just try, that is all I ask. I have sat by your bed for most of three days, and yet your condition gets worse. Why should this happen to you, of all there is? You do not deserve it, my dear boy. No, life has dealt you too hard of a hand to begin with. You do not deserve this. I wish I could do something! But there is nothing, and even I am losing hope. Please fight, Frodo, please.  
I thought I saw you sigh a moment ago. I know I thought I saw your eye lids twitch. Come, dear boy, fight! I see the thinnest bit of blue of your eyes, and my heart leaps. Come on, try, Frodo, try! Your eyes open slowly, and I must quickly awaken the healer! So what am I writing this down! You are getting better, my boy! 


	6. 

Dear Uncle Bilbo,  
  
I found your letter on the floor under my bed and thought to respond now that I am well. I am glad you were here at my side, loving me and worrying over me. I would probably not have made it had I not known that there were hobbits like you that love me. I love you very much, Uncle, and if I can help it, I shall not leave this earth before you. Besides, you still have to keep your promises to introduce me to the elves, to see the mountains, and to go on an adventure! I am looking forward to the time when we can do that!  
  
You should really see Merry now! He is all ready starting to try to make words! I swear I heard him babble something that sound like Frobro, when I held him, and something along the lines of Bilo. He really is growing up quickly. I am have told him a few stories that you told me. He probably doesn't understand them, but wait till he gets older and you can tell him! He will really love them!  
  
Well, they won't let me out of bed for very long, and even now Saradoc is coming in. Probably to tell me to set down this pen and get some rest.  
  
Love you, Uncle Bilbo!  
Frodo 


	7. 

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long! I would have gotten it up sooner, but I was banned.  
  
Concerning actor fics, including my own which were deleted or changed, such as "In All Times, Friends Stay the Same. Either email me or go to this link.  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LOTR_Actor_Fics/  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dear Frodo,  
  
My, dear boy! You really should be resting! Not writing to a silly old hobbit like myself!   
  
Oh, but it does my heart good to hear from you. I am glad you are on the mend. Where else would I be except by your side when you are sick, dear boy. I love you more then I love life, and I am happy that I was there to help you back. And you know that not only I, but also most of our family in there loves you! I hope you had better keep your promise so I can keep mine! We shall have a glorious time when you are old enough to travel outside the Shire.  
  
Frobro and Bilo? I am laughing right now. That is rather cute! Little Merry must be growing very quickly. Goodness knows this means you are just going to get him into trouble faster! I will enjoy telling him stories, just as I enjoy telling you stories now. You know, this reminds me of when you were around Merry's age. You used to call me Uncy for a long time. Your parents could never figure it out. Neither could I for that matter!  
  
Oh, before I forget! Remember me telling you about little Samwise? Well, his Father is now letting him come over and watched him tend to the garden. Dear little Sam is only two now, as I told you. But he tries his best to help. When you come over, I'll introduce you to the Gamgee family. I am sure the girls would be interested in meeting you.   
  
I had better let you get some rest or Saradoc will have my head!  
  
Love you as well,  
Uncle Bilbo 


	8. 

Dear Uncle Bilbo,  
  
I am doing much better. I miss you though. I am sure you are busy right now, so I understand that you can't visit me very often.  
  
When you say most of the family, might I make a guess about who doesn't, It wouldn't be a very angry, snobby woman that happens to have a very up tight son, and both of their initials are LB?   
  
I am looking forward to that time, Uncle, very much! Can't wait to see what you have told me about, especially the Elves! Maybe one day we might travel together to Rivendell? From what you described, it sounds like a wonderful place...  
  
I know, I laughed when I heard Merry say those words. He is growing up quickly and the boy also has quite an appetite that gets him into enough trouble as it is!! He crawled into the kitchen a while ago and got into the applesauce. My, what a mess! But he was quite happy about it. I got punished for laughing so much, but it was worth it!  
  
I am looking forward to it! But truly, are you trying to set me up, dear Uncle?  
  
Lovingly teasing,  
Frodo 


	9. 

This is skipping a few years ahead. Close to the time that Bilbo adopts Frodo.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dear Frodo.  
  
My dear nephew, how is everything? Your birthday is quickly approaching, as is mine. My, I am just getting older, and you are becoming a fine young hobbit.   
  
Sam wished for me to tell you hello, and that he hopes you shall come down soon. The little fellow certainly seems to look up to you as an older brother, and I know you think of him as a little brother. His sisters also wish to know when you are coming back down. I think you are becoming quiet a lady catcher, my dear boy!  
  
Remember the matter that we discussed a while ago? Well, dear boy, I have discussed it with Saradoc, and he has agreed. At the party, I shall announce you as my heir and that you shall be moving in with me. But we shall keep that between the three of us for now. I shall see you then.  
  
Your loving Uncle,  
Bilbo 


	10. 

Thanks so much for all the reviews. And yay, FF.N is finally up and running! Let us hope it stays that way!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Uncle,  
  
Everything has been a whirlwind since you discussed the matter with Cousin Saradoc! I know you wished to keep it a secret, but things get around here, as you should very well know. I am well and all, but tis, they seem to want to get rid of me quickly! But truly, mostly everyone has been seemingly extra nice, as if it shall be a while before they see me again. I hope you let me visit here often. Poor little Merry is taking it the hardest. He keeps hanging around me, more then usual, and hasn't been up to any pranks since he heard the news. I don't like seeing Merry unhappy. Hopefully he'll be back to his energetic mood soon. I think I may miss him the most, but knowing Merry, I am sure he will be down to visit us often. I am still going to miss him though. I remember when he started to speak, to walk, his first prank even! Goodness, I feel like I am being separated from my little brother! But do not get me wrong, dear Uncle. I want to come to Bag End, and I want to spend time with you. I am above honored to become your heir, but that doesn't really matter, I just want to enjoy living with you. You are my favorite Uncle after all. Of course, it will be nice to see Sam again. He is very different from Merry, less energetic and such, but still. He is a bright lad, shy, but a loyal friend. As to his sisters, dear Uncle, if I am becoming a Lady Catcher as you put it, then I had best avoid them until after the party, or else they would all corner me! Though Daisy isn't so bad, and she has very pretty eyes, and an interesting personality. I might ask her for a dance, but of course, then I shall have to dance with May as well then who knows who else! May is pretty in her own ways as well, I must admit. And, dear Uncle, if you are imagining a bit of a smile on my face as I write this, then you are correct, as well as to the fact that I must be blushing to the point that my ears are red! Goodness, I shouldn't be discussing this matter to you! But Merry isn't old enough to understand, and dear Sam...well these are his sisters. I don't believe he would understand who would find his dear sisters attractive. But I have seen him making eyes at Rosie Cotton. He is a bit young though.  
  
My things are packed, though I have a feeling Merry has tried to unpack them again. If anything, they will be there early the day of the party. I shall arrive a bit later. Oh, I can imagine Lobelia's face when she hears the announcement. She will not be pleased; Uncle, but I shall be when I see how red her face gets!  
  
Your Loving Nephew,  
Frodo 


	11. 

Dear Frodo,  
  
I know this seems ridicules, consider we speak all the time now that you are living here. But I felt like writing, yet nothing came into my head for the book, so I am writing you a letter. Forgive your old Uncle for his eccentrics.  
  
Fall has seemed to come earlier this year. Rather nice compared to the hot summer we had. The trees are turning interesting colors, very pretty, and a nice change. We shall have to take a walk sometime together.  
  
I keep thinking about the party. Especially Lobelia's face, and her actions afterwards. You never did tell me what she said to you, or why she slapped you, though you seemed to enjoy it. Though irritating her is enjoyable, considering she an irritating woman. Too full of herself if you get my meaning.  
  
I noticed that you danced with Daisy and then with May. They got you, didn't they, my boy?! You know, I rather enjoyed the look on your face. You enjoyed it, and don't deny it. Though that interesting look of terror on your face when a group of girls crowded you for a dance was entertaining. Have you a fancy for one yet?   
  
Dear little Samwise, he practically was your little shadow all evening. But then again, so was Merry for that matter. The only time I saw them away from you was when you had, how should I say this, girl problems. Yet they someone got into your room as well. Merry really must want you to return home with him, as he was packing your stuff up as Samwise was putting it back. Those two are rather interesting, and amusing at that. Seems like neither of them wish to give you up.  
  
I hope you are getting used to things around here, dear nephew. I know you must be slightly homesick, but I hope you shall come to think Bag End as home as well.  
  
As it is very late at night, and an old hobbit needs his rest, I shall slipped this under your door and go to bed.  
  
Goodnight,  
Your Uncle Bilbo 


End file.
